


I Can't Be with You

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Supernatural Elements, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Put your hands in my handsAnd come with meWe'll find another end





	I Can't Be with You

The first time she feels it, it’s like a chill in the air of an early autumn morning – only it’s the height of an unusually hot summer in London, and she’s in Sir Maxwell’s study, patiently waiting for him to finish reading the telegram she just handed him.

_It’s not his fault. Help him._

She doesn’t need to turn around to know there’s no one behind her. She straightens her back, and awaits further instructions.

 

Sir Maxwell has to pull several strings and call in a lot of favours, but eventually he manages to get Lorrimer Chesterfield back on British soil, and a free man at that. When Margot is buried in the Chesterfield family tomb, he sends a large wreath of flowers along with his secretary; she stands in the rain holding an umbrella for the grieving widower, who doesn’t seem to either notice, or care.

 _Thank you_ , the damp breeze murmurs in her ear.

She sighs and get back into the car.

 

Inveterate playboy or no, one well-placed glare is enough to make Roy Steel back away. She doesn’t have time for any of this, and while she suspects his relentless flirting is nothing more than just another coping mechanism, she needs him to understand this is neither the time nor the place.

Lorrimer looks up from the pages of his book long enough to meet her gaze, the ghost of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

That’s when she knows Sir Maxwell was right – they’re going to make a great team.

 

Somehow, he picks up on her interest in the supernatural; the next time he comes over, he brings her a pile of old books, stays in after his meeting with Sir Maxwell to discuss the contents of his latest publication.

 _He’s fascinated with you_ , the logs crackle cheerfully in the fireplace. _Just give him time._

She raises her eyebrow in disbelief, and turns her attention back to the conversation at hand.

(Tries not to dwell on the fact that he’s not wearing his wedding ring anymore.)

 

In the end, she grows tired of waiting, and decides to take matters into her own hands. He kisses her back a little hesitantly, the tips of his fingers coming to rest on either side of her face – as if she’s one of his ancient artefacts, and he’s afraid of breaking her.

She rolls her eyes, and nips at his lower lip; he looks momentarily startled, then adjusts his technique accordingly.

The room sits eerily quiet all around them.

 

She sees the way they stare at one another when they think the other isn’t looking, and their complete lack of awareness of each other’s predicament makes the whole situation tenfold more frustrating.

“It’s not – you must know I would never do that to you,” Lorrimer splutters with indignation when she finally confronts him about it, and of course he would be missing the point entirely.

_He’ll come round. He always does._

She watches him as he stalks out of the room, and she wonders.

 

“Suki! Why has the door to my study suddenly stopped working?”

She silences him with a fierce grip on his forearm; Sir Maxwell winces and falls silent, at least temporarily.

“All right, I will go to the billiard room,” he announces at length, his tone of voice considerably more subdued than the one he ordinarily employs. “Bring me a sherry.”

She does, the key to the study still sitting in her pocket. When Roy and Lorrimer emerge half an hour later, even Sir Maxwell can’t help but notice how flustered they both look.

 

“How does any of this work?” Roy asks as they all sit in Lorrimer’s flat, a bowl of branded instant soup in front of them each. “I don’t want to be – _the other woman_ , so to speak.”

For the fraction of a second, the furniture settling sounds suspiciously like laughter. She elects to ignore it.

“Well, if Suki is really sure she doesn’t mind,” Lorrimer starts, only to snap his mouth shut as she glares a silent warning at him. “All right, then. Since Suki _is_ absolutely positive she doesn’t mind, I guess we just – carry on, as normal.”

“Is that what this is? Normal?” Roy questions, hesitantly, even as the coffee table lets out a long-suffering creak.

“I believe so, yes,” Lorrimer says, clasping one hand around hers, and holding out the other for Roy to take.

After a moment, Roy does.


End file.
